


Loki's Mother

by Elly_Hiddlesherloki



Category: Loki - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Loki's birth mother, Mostly Fluff, No Romance, established relationship not mentioned, headcanons, mention of Loki's traumatic birth origins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23483692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elly_Hiddlesherloki/pseuds/Elly_Hiddlesherloki
Summary: Loki's wife finds information on the whereabouts of his birthmother so he goes to investigate.
Relationships: Loki and OFC, no relationships really
Kudos: 16





	Loki's Mother

**Author's Note:**

> I was kicking around headcanon ideas about Loki’s birth mom, so I wrote this.

The bifrost touched down and Loki stepped out, looking around warily. Before him stood a large cottage nestled in a forest glen. He gazed around, seeing that the forest went on for miles in every direction, well hidden and out of sight. It was well protected from every intruder, it truly had taken years to find this place.

Loki shifted uncomfortably, listening to the voices coming from within the cottage, happy, peaceful. They didn't need disturbing. His presence would upset their whole world. He swallowed hard. His beloved wife had told him this was the place though.

Loki exhaled heavily, gazing towards the sky, clenching and unclenching his fists before slowly approaching the cottage. Swallowing hard again, Adam's apple bobbing, he raised his fist to knock at the door.

Instantly the voice's fell hushed, a heavy silence coming from the house.

After a long pregnant pause, the door opened ominously. A tall burly woman opened the door. She had a thick brow and long dirty blonde double braids hanging down on either side of her shoulders. Glaring down menacingly at Loki, she growled, 'What do you want outsider?' Her visage blocked his view of the rest of the cottage.

Loki blinked, staring at the large woman. 'I'm looking for a woman...'

'I'm a woman.' The woman responded in a deep voice.

Loki smiled pleasantly if a bit awkwardly. He glanced over her shoulder and noticed the large sword slung over her back. After a moment he sighed, 'My wife suggested there might be a guardian here.'

'Did she now?' The woman responded coolly.

'I'm looking for the woman known as Mari?' Loki tried.

'Never heard of her.' The woman grunted, reaching for the door to shut it.

Loki caught the door with his hand. 'Please.' He looked at her desperately.

The woman's face remained hard. 'Begone, male.'

'I'm told she is my mother.' Loki pleaded.

'Hilde?' A voice came from within the cottage and the burly woman glanced over her shoulder, hand still pushing on the door.

A tall slender woman appeared behind the burly woman, who Loki assumed to be Hilde.

'Mari, it's not safe here, there's a strange man. Stay with the others.' Hilde murmured softly, her strong voice lowered.

'Hilde, he said he is my son. I have to know.' The woman, Mari, responded.

Hilde sighed, moving back from the doorway and just enough that Mari could peer out at Loki but not enough that Loki could easily get to her.

Loki stared in at the tall woman, she was shorter than him but still tall for a woman. Mari had long black hair, covered with a blue head scarf but it was clearly curly. She had tall sharp cheekbones and his same green eyes and Loki knew if she smiled it would be his crooked smile looking back at him.

Loki swallowed hard.

Hilde's arm blocked Mari from stepping closer to Loki or Loki stepping closer to her as Hilde stared between the two of them.

'Well?' Hilde demanded, glaring at Loki. 'Can I send him away?'

'Please don't.' Mari whispered, pulling her shawls tighter around herself.

Loki stared at her unblinking. She was so small and slender.

'He's your son?' Hilde asked, her voice softening considerably. She looked at Mari surprised.

'I'm certain of it.' Mari responded. Shaking her head, 'I was so certain they had killed you.' She whispered, trailing off as tears welled in her eyes. She pushed past Hilde's arm and reached up cupping Loki's face.

Loki stared at her stunned. 'How?' He finally managed to choke out, feeling his own tears prick at his eyes.

Hilde cut in, 'That Jotun bastard hurt her in the worst way...'

Mari bit her lip as she continued to search Loki's face. 'But you were a miracle, I didn't blame you in the least. Until they came back for you. I thought... I thought after what happened I could just keep you and it would be over.'

Mari started shaking and Loki pulled her into a hug, holding her tight. Mari allowed him to hold her.

Hilde explained, 'This cottage is for women who have been hurt in ways that don't need explaining.'

'I'm so sorry.' Loki whispered.

Hilde shrugged, 'I guard them, keep filth away. We keep expanding the cottage as need be. They just wander along, I take them in, no questions asked, if they regain their confidence, and feel like leaving, they're welcome to. Your mother here has been here the longest. Having a babe taken is...' Hilde trailed off and shook her head.

Mari pulled away from Loki, 'Are you still using the name Loki?'

'You gave me that name?' Loki asked in disbelief.

Mari smiled, a genuine smile that lit up her face and Loki felt his heart flutter, 'I never thought it was possible...'

'I can't believe I found you...' Loki muttered, shaking his head. He gazed at her, looking her up and down, the layers of clothes. She was so small, the dark circles under her eyes.

'You don't look like you've been eating very well.' Mari, narrowed her eyes at him and said admonishingly.

'What?' Loki asked.

'Let me go get you a bowl of stew.' Mari hurried back inside.

Hilde chuckled, 'Mothers.'

'She looks like she hardly eats.' Loki protested.

'She does, and yet you're skin and bones, boy.'

Loki rolled his eyes. 'Perhaps if others ate less...'

Hilde quirked the corner of her mouth up in amusement.

Mari was quick to return with a bowl of stew and soon voices from within could be heard again, though more subdued this time. 'Here. Eat, eat.' Mari pushed the bowl and spoon into Loki's hands and crossed her arms.

Loki looked at her annoyed.

'I've had centuries to go without mothering you.'

'I've had an adoptive mother who has done quite well, all things considered.' Loki muttered, finally complying, 'And a wife.'

Mari smiled widely, 'You'll have to tell me about both.' Though she looked sad at the mention of the adoptive mother. 'I wish you hadn't needed an adoptive mother.'

'She was lovely.' Loki said wistfully, around mouthfuls of soup.

'Was?'

Loki looked away.

'I'm so sorry.' Mari reached out and touched his arm.

'Thank you.' Loki took another spoonful of soup.

'What of...' Mari bit her lip.

'Both of my fathers were horrible.' Loki muttered.

Hilde's eyes darkened.

Mari pulled her shawls tighter around herself and nodded.

'Though I could say I avenged your honor in a way,' Loki inclined his head, 'the one who did this to you died at my hands.'

'I'm sorry you had to do that.' Mari murmured.

'You're what?' Loki raised his eyebrows, nearly choking on the soup.

'You shouldn't have had to know the pain of killing someone. I wish you could have forgone the pain of war entirely. I wish you had known a peaceful life instead. You should have lived your life in the country, working the land and living an honest life.'

Loki blinked at her then gazed thoughtfully at the sky. 'That is a thought, I suppose. Instead I was trained as a prince and a warrior, a magician since birth raised into war and magic.'

'A hardship no one should be forced into.'

Loki half smiled at her, 'Perhaps. I wonder if your way would have suited me.'

Mari met his gaze evenly, 'I can tell you have suffered greatly on the path you have traveled, am I wrong?'

Loki was silent for a time, holding the empty bowl in his hands, twisting at it idly before he answered, 'No, you're not wrong.'

'I wish you peace, my son.'

'I do not think peace would suit me.'

Mari sighed, 'No, I don't think it would. You were born in chaos, but for my child, I wish you could have it. I always wondered what became of you, now I know the famed prince Loki of Asgard.' She smirked.

Loki smirked back and half bowed, 'At your service.'

'Your reputation quite precedes you, Prince Loki.' Hilde said, recognizing Loki.

'My apologies for not announcing myself.' Loki replied.

Hilde raised her hand, 'You were maintaining a low profile, I understand. Not everywhere is friendly. Even here we are wary of visitors.'

'As I saw.' Loki nodded, he turned back to Mari, 'Mother, I see you are safe and happy here, I would welcome you into my life but I would not uproot yours.'

'I have long since shunned the outside world,' Mari replied, 'And yet.'

Loki inclined his head, 'My wife and I wish to one day have kids, if there is a possibility to have a grandmother in their lives...'

Mari smiled, tilting her head, 'That would be wonderful. Perhaps one day I would embrace the world outside again.'

'Of course, there is no hurry. You would have a home with us, but if we might visit in the future and speak at length again, to grow closer.'

Mari stepped forward and hugged him tightly, 'I wish to never stop holding you. My child I never knew.'

Loki smiled, wrapping his arms tightly around her and hugging her back.


End file.
